


Precious blackmail.

by Ninki



Category: My Friends Gay Characters
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninki/pseuds/Ninki
Summary: Reese finds out that  the lead to their gang is in his city! In fact, it's the boyfriend of the friend of his girlfriend! Completely coincidental. He takes it upon himself to seduce the lead's boyfriend, in order to gain information on him.





	Precious blackmail.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction of a roleplay me and my friend do. This won't make much sense if you haven't read our roleplay, but alas, I hope you enjoy reading if you do.

It was a Saturday afternoon, cold weather with a drizzle of rain here and there. Sitting in Piggins not up to very much, Reese lay slouched upon one of the wall benches, texting Jas about his recent discovery. Haast was the lead. Wanting to be stealthy about the investigation, he took it upon himself to try and convince Gregory he was a good guy. Definitely not plotting anything at all. How to do that? Well, he immediately thought of sexual favours, as Reese would. However, Gregory was loyal to Haast, so he needed some pretty good seduction to be successful in his endeavour. 

“Haast is our target. He was in the gang before, it’s obvious as to why Jasper would want him dead or alive. Thing is, he knows me, and it’ll be hard to capture him alive with all the protection he’ll have on him.” Reese texted Jas, messaging her with her dummy number, on a throwaway phone, lest Haast find out about this. 

“Haast is it huh? Shame, seemed nice. Why don’t we just kill him? I’m sure Jasper wouldn’t care.” she responded, after rifling through her draws to find the phone, hidden in some bra padding. 

“If I know Jasper, he’d want him alive just to torture him. The guy’s crazy, and anyone that betrays him he’d want to make suffer. Just trust me on this one, it’s fine if he gets killed by mistake, Jasper would still be pleased, but if we want a bonus we need his tight ass safe.” Reese messaged, sending a few winky faces after the text. 

“Okay, what’s the plan?” Jas asked, taking a shot of vodka as a good afternoon beverage,as she usually does. 

“Well, you see, Gregory’s a horny boy, I can tell trust me. Thing is, he’s quite faithful to Haast, so we need some cunning seduction to make him trustworthy. Once we’ve convinced him that we're not the enemy, he’ll be susceptible to our future plans, letting us in his apartment for one.” Reese smirked as he sent the text, looking around the diner and giving off a good sigh of happiness, awaiting a reply from Jas. 

“I have an idea, but it’ll be a fishy one. I just gotta hope he doesn’t tell Haast where he’s going.” she finally discussed, slamming upon her couch and turning on the T.V.  
“I’ll tell him that I’m horny as fuck. He’ll be interested, don’t worry. That guy had a massive crush on me when we were at school, you can’t lose interest in someone when you’re that much in love with them.” 

“True.” Reese put simply. 

“After I tell him that, and I’ll finally let him sleep with me on the condition he doesn’t tell Haast, he’ll come running over to our place, all horny as the fuckboy he is. Once he’s here, I’ll let him touch me a little, before blindfolding him making him beg for me to go down. When we’re at that stage, give him the best blowjob he’s ever had. When he takes the blindfold off and see it’s you, he won’t even care because it’ll be so good!” Jas laughed as she pressed send. 

“Okay, well, that’s all swell and shit, but how do we know that he’ll trust us. If anything won’t that just make him think we’re liars? Is this some sick fetish you have of tricking him into thinking you’re doing it?” Reese’s suspicions began flairing. 

“Not at all! You’ll give him the best blow job, that he’ll ask you to do more! Pretend like you don’t want to do anything else, that it was just a prank-” Jas began,

“Bro?” Reese responded, 

“No. Lemme finish.” She continued.

“Say you’re not interested, make him beg to do more. Give in to him and give him the best ride of his life, that way he’ll trust you because you let him do what he wanted.” Jas finished, awaiting a reply to see what he thinks.

“That...is the shittest idea you’ve ever had. Tell you what, tell him to come over, that there is a surprise waiting. We’ll go from there.” Reese concluded, turning the dummy phone off, so he wouldn’t hear Jas’ bitching about how “she wrote her entire plan out only for it to be shat on”.

\-------

After a few messages back and forth from Jas to Gregory, the two agreed to meet up at Jas’ apartment. Reese rushed up and down getting everything ready for the big ‘event’, whilst Jas merely watched as he struggled finding everything.  
“What are you looking for now? You’ve been pacing up and down the hall way for the past 10 minutes.” she mumbled, watching his ass as he paced, imagining what is to come for later.  
“I’m trying to find that vibrating butt plug that I bought a while back, remember it? It was purple, but you said it was blue.” Reese asked her, continuing to pull up cushions from the sofa.  
“Oh, you mean that blue thing that was clearly blue?”   
“It was purple.”   
“Whatever, I think it’s in the shower room. You usually douche after you take it out, so it might be in the cabinet.” Jas told him, yawning loudly and giving a sharp squeal at the end of her yawn.   
“Make sure you look your best, you gotta seduce this boy first! Get your tits all plumped up or something, pull your top down!” he shouted from the bathroom, turning on the butt plug to signal a vibrating noise. “Found it!”  
Jas rolled her eyes and pushed up her bra from under her boobs, making them more obvious by adjusting her top, pulling it down to just barely cover her nipples. As Reese entered the room again he arose his eyebrows and simply said “Nice” as he threw the butt plug onto the sofa, unknowingly losing it again in between the cushions...   
“Is that all I get from you?! A ‘nice’. I better get something ‘nice’ for doing this for you, or else I might accidentally slip up and tell Gregory what you’re up to.” Jas smirked, frowning her eyebrows in a mischievous way.   
“Yeah yeah… You’ll get something. Now, remember the plan okay? Tell it to me while I get changed.” Reese mumbled as he took his shirt off, revealing his abs, giving Jas a small wink. After shaking her head, Jas sighed and began.   
“I tell Gregory I wanna talk, we sit down and play some games while I tell him how I’ve always wanted to bang him, but I want to be with Reese, so I ask if he wants to bang because I just wanted to know what it was like if I had’ve said yes to all his ‘will you go out with me’s.”  
“Very good. Continue on…” Reese spoke, pulling his t-shirt over his head and taking off his pants.   
“Well, then I ask you about a threesome, he will clearly say yes to it because the guy drools over me, then we all keep it quiet and not to tell Haast because it’s our secret. So not only will he get a good shag, he’ll think you’re good because I told him so. Oh, and we have blackmail.” Jas finished, sighing more and glancing over to Reese’s ‘lump’.   
“Nice.” Reese mumbled once more, “If he doesn’t allow us in his apartment and tell us the information we need to know to catch Haast safely, then we blackmail him. That’s our last resort though, we gotta play it cool.” he concluded, pulling his jeans past his underwear and belting the buckle. He took a scan of the room and frowned slightly, “We need to find Daddy BunBun and put him in a separate room. I don’t want him witnessing any of this.” Reese added.  
“It’s a rabbit.” Jas scowled, eyeing a corner of the room where the black bunny was sleeping. An audible ‘ah’ came from Reese as he wandered over to go get him. “I don’t care. What if Gregory does something disgusting, I don’t want him witnessing that eh buddy?” he spoke to the animal. Daddy BunBun did not reply. “Right you are.” Reese responded, taking the rabbit and putting him in a spare room, closing the door slightly, leaving just a small gap.

A few knocks aired at the door, then another louder one after the previous two. “He’s here, that’s the knock he always does.” Jas whispered, getting up from her seat and dashing to the door, looking through the little peephole. “Yep. All I see is green. We letting him in now or aren’t you ready?” Jas asked quietly, holding the handle of the door. Reese quickly ran to the bedroom, where he was going to hide out until the plan goes ahead. “Ready!” he shouted from the room, as Jas opened the door to greet Gregory. 

“Hey buddy! Come in come in, make yourself at home.” Jas smiled forcefully, allowing him to enter, extending her other arm to the sofa ahead.  
“Um, thanks Jas. I haven’t been here in a while, how’s the place coming along?” Gregory asked her, scanning the room and finding some rather odd looking fluff on the floor. He shook it off and slammed down on the sofa, spreading his legs since Jas told him to make himself at home. “Comfortable couch, I bet you fall asleep on here a lot.” he chuckled, rubbing the fabric of the seats.  
“Yeah. And fuck.” she smirked, wandering into the kitchen to put the kettle on, Gregory slowly removing his hand from the cushions. “You want a drink?! I got generic coffee or Tetley's Tea?!” she yelled, clinking cups together as she grasped them from the cabinets.   
“I’ll have a tea please! Strong and sweet, like me.” he grinned, rubbing his hands together to warm himself up whilst he hummed, turning his head to scan the room once more.  
“Like you? Okay, weak and bitter it is.” she laughed loudly, dunking in two tablespoons of sugar, listening out for a comeback, to which there wasn’t. Gregory was more focused on scanning her place, as instructed by Haast himself. He’d been to her house before, but that was before Reese made himself known, and was told to gather information from his boyfriend in order to spy on them.   
Making her way in with the teas, Jas set them down on the table and clapped her hands together afterwards, noticing the inspection. “Let me just get ready for our gaming night. I’m gonna change into something more… appropriate.” she smirked, hopefully distracting him of his surroundings. 

She took a sharp left turn on her ankle and speed-walked into her bedroom, to see Reese lying on his back flicking through Daddy BunBun’s instagram feed.   
“My boys got 45000 followers now. He’s doing well for himself.” Reese told her as she shut the door behind her.   
“Gregory’s very fascinated with this apartment, it’s not like he’s keeping it quiet that he’s scanning the place.” Jas stressed her concern, sitting down next to him.  
Reese sighed with a smile and said, “Relax, all the guns, drugs and investigation notes on Haast are in the safe in the room where BunBun is chilling. He’s protecting them, he won’t get out of that room”

Gregory sat there, staring into the eyes of a rabbit that mysteriously appeared from a gap to a dimly lit room. “Umm..hi” he mumbled, wiggling his fingers. Daddy BunBun stood staring at him with his eyes wide, wiggling his nose to the scent of Gregory's cologne.   
“Don’t talk much huh?” Gregory asked,  
“Nah mate, I’m just a rabbit fam.” Gregory also spoke, impersonating the rabbit in a Boston accent. “I ain’t got no troubles, no work, no problems. I’m just a rabbit.” he continued, turning his head to see Jas stood there watching him, puzzled at his childness. Gregory jumped at the sight of her, and coughed slightly, “Sorry, I thought no one was watching.” he mumbled, observing her sit down on the couch next to him, viewing the newly dressed outfit she was wearing, a pyjama top and bottoms, black with leopard print on them.

“He was supposed to be locked away while you were here, but no matter.” she smiled, looking at the partly opened door, keeping a close eye on Gregory’s interest in it.  
“Yeah that’s okay, I’m not allergic or anything.” he smiled openly, not realizing the true intentions as to why Daddy BunBun was locked in that room.   
“So, um, let’s play a game eh? This is game night after all.” Jas leaned into him, putting a hand upon his shoulder and running it down to his chest. Gregory shook nervously, but not surprised by Jas’ antics. She would usually do things like this just to tease him, she enjoyed the sick knowledge of knowing that he once liked her, and makes it a game.   
“How about Crash Bandicoot?” she asked him, getting up from her seat, allowing Gregory to give off a good sigh to relieve any tension built up.   
“Crash would be good. I see you’re still up to your usual tricks, you can’t tease me now Jas, I have a boyfriend who takes all my time.” he smirked to her, wanting to ruin her game of teasing. Jas took this opportunity to act out their plan, putting on a sad face and turning her head to Gregory.  
“Oh, I know all too much about that.” she said softly, wandering back over to the couch, leaving the game on the floor. As she sat on the sofa she leaned into Gregory once more, this time leaning her head on his shoulder, looking down at the floor to think of words to say. “I’ve always had this thing, that I kept hidden Gregory. For so long I just... didn't want to admit to myself that I was attracted to one man.” she stressed, taking her hand and placing it upon his leg. “-But then, I discovered Reese, and you discovered Haast. I love him so much, and you love your boyfriend too...but-” she began, before being cut off my a very confused yet interested Gregory.  
“Who was the first man? That you were attracted to? That you didn’t want to admit?” he said hastily, wondering if it was himself, but didn’t want to assume immediately, especially after all the times he’s told Jas he liked her in the past.  
“Well...here’s the thing. This is what I wanted to tell you. I love Reese, with all my heart...but I’ve always had a thing for... you.” she smiled at him, using her seductive antics to entice him more and more with a slight hand movement up his thigh. He shivered quickly and looked down at his legs, feelings tension in his nether-regions. “I um… don’t know what to say.” he mumbled quietly, moving back from her a little, as to not show his excitement about the matter.  
“I want to stay with Reese, and you with Haast… but, can we just… see what it’s like with each other? You and me.” Jas seduced, using her bright eyes to get the attention of another pair of light blue iris’. “I would love it if Reese could join in too though... you won't be disappointed either.” she mumbled quietly, moving closer to her old childhood friend as he backed further and further away.   
“I...don’t know what to say Jas. The timing...is all wrong. I’m with Haast, I can’t betray him like that.” he stressed, tempted, but still unsure.   
“It’s okay, we won’t tell him. Do this for me Gregory, I’m stupid and should’ve took you up on your offer long ago.” she quickly moved on top of him, quickly sealing the deal with a kiss upon his warm lips. 

The tension was too much for Gregory, as he gave in to his temptations. Placing his hand around her neck and pulling her in closer, Jas tried not to refrain from the uncomfortable moment she was enduring. Jas was a lesbian through and through, Reese being the only exception with his feminine body and mindset. So kissing Gregory with his prickly beard and rough skin made her feel uneasy and very uncomfortable. Alas, it was for Reese, and she continued on with her seduction to the extreme, putting her hand upon Gregory’s crotch, rubbing it as she kissed him.   
Pulling back, she whispered “I’ll be back, let me go get Reese. You won’t be disappointed.” she smirked, turning around and frowning as she paced to their bedroom, shutting the door behind her.  
“So, how’s it going?” Reese spoke unenthusiastically as he replied to Daddy BunBun’s fans. He looked up at her to see a mortified face, and gave a brief giggle before letting out a huff of air. “He’s as hard as a rock, and I can’t stand it man. If I touch it he’ll probably cum in seconds, I need you there before he pops, otherwise we won’t have the blackmail” she stressed, being shushed by Reese as he got up from his seat.   
“Maybe it won’t be so bad if you put your nipple away.” Reese smirked, pointing to her exposed nipple, that somehow managed to show itself in all of the drama that unfolded. He extended an arm and twisted it, making her crumble and laugh. “You bastard” she cried out, giggling as he walked past her to escape the room. 

“Why hello there Gregory. Nice to meet you again, it’s a pleasure to see you so… uncomfortable, as it will.” Reese smirked, referring to his bulge showing through his jeans.   
“Ah, hey Reese. Um, we can’t tell Haast about this, please.” Gregory pleaded, looking him up and down viewing his intimidating pose.   
Reese made his way over to the couch, sitting down next to him, leaning into his personal space. “Not a word.” he whispered, giving a very powerful glare as a distraction for Jas to come back in the room, shutting the door behind her.   
Gregory looked him deep in the eye and understood the attraction Jas had to him. His pure white hair over his face made him fierce and imposing, not to mention his smooth face was very soft to the touch. Uncontrollably and almost instinctively, Gregory touched his cheek and ran his hand down to his chin. “So, you wanna join in too huh?” he smirked, looking past his face to see Jas sit on the sofa, hugging her boyfriend to face Gregory also. “He wants to pound your ass.” she laughed, “I hope you’re prepared though, it’s big.”   
“I’ve taken worse.” Gregory smirked, feeling a sudden grasp upon his crotch as Reese leant in closer to kiss him. “You may have taken worse, but it wouldn’t have been as fast.” he spoke through subtle soft smooches. Jas laughed in the background, rushing around the couch to grasp the hidden sex toys in a small shopping bag, pulling out some feathery handcuffs. “Give me your wrists Pickle.” she giggled, running back around the sofa, shuffling through arms and bodies to find Gregory’s hands. She struggled to put them on with one hand, but managed to lock them tight so he was trapped.   
“Now you’re locked up, excuse me for a moment. Jas, strip and dance on his lap or something.” Reese demanded, getting up from Gregory and making his way over to the kitchen to find his rabbit. 

Jas began slowly pulling her shirt over her head, revealing a black lace bra and her new belly button piercing. “Ow.” she mumbled, playing it off as a joke even though it did hurt a little bit. Walking around the sofa, brushing her hand along Gregory’s hair as she passed by him, she slowly took more and more clothes off when in sight of her friend. After a few laps around the couch, she was unclothed apart from leopard print panties. “Like what you see?” she asked him, glaring at his sweating face. He merely nodded and gave a deep breath as she came closer to him, sitting upon his lap, putting her breasts closer to his face.   
Reese came whizzing around the kitchen corner with Daddy BunBun in his arms, “Sorry, he can’t be seeing this.” he mumbled, putting him back in the storage room, locking the door behind him. “Now. Where were we? Ah yes.” he spoke, rushing over to Jas and pushing her off Gregory’s lap, “She’s all fine and mighty, but she doesn’t give head as good as me.” he laughed, turning to look at Jas, who was flat out on the sofa pretending to be knocked out.  
Slowly pulling down the zipper in Gregory’s jeans, he rummaged through the tight denim to locate his member, grasping it and pulling it out after a few tugs. “Wow, you are excited aren’t you. Let’s make this thing harder eh?” he said with a threatening tone of voice, rubbing Gregory’s member up and down, rotating it as he pleased. Leaning in to kiss the green haired boy, Reese tapped Jas to wake her up from her ‘unconsciousness’.   
“Whaa, what happened?” she joked, looking up and seeing Gregory’s member for the first time. “Wow, it’s smaller than I expected…” she whispered to herself, getting up and tapping Reese back on the arm. He pointed down to his crotch, and then to her, telling her to do what he was doing to Gregory. She rolled her eyes and playfully unbuckled his belt and pull it out, giving him a quick whip on the ass.   
Reese laughed through his kisses, and mumbled “Don’t mind her” as he continued his smooches. With his other hand, he unzipped his pants and pushing them down, showing his boxers and his erection. Jas fondled it for a while before pulling it out, massaging it with the same technique.   
Gregory gave a few moans into Reese’s mouth, moving his hips up and down to get more friction with the hand around his cock. Precum came spilling from his tip, moistening the shaft, giving him more and more pleasure as it dried.   
Jas saw the precum and smiled, realizing this won’t take long at all if that’s anything to go by. She decided to speed up the process, taking Gregory’s locked hands, and placing them on her breasts, jiggling them. With a loud moan coming from the Pickle, Reese laughed through the kisses, finally letting go of his lips so Gregory could moan freely. With Reese out of view, Gregory saw Jas’ body once more, along with his own hands present on her tits.   
“Oh, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this Jas.” he whispered, still moaning softly from the continuous massage from Reese.   
“We can do this more often if we are allowed to come over to your place every now and then. The neighbours don’t like how loud Jas moans you see, it’d be best if we did it someplace else.” Reese lied, wanting to get access to potential information on Haast.   
“I see, well-” Gregory began, moaning in between words, “I’ll see if we can arrange when Haast isn’t there. I really don’t want him knowing about this.” he stressed, knowing Haast’s past with Reese, he’d surely be unhappy with him if he ever discovered this secret.   
“Excellent. Right, turn over boy, let me see if I’m any better than Haast eh?” Reese laughed, tugging Gregory’s arms, flipping him over onto his stomach along the couch, exposing his ass to the air. “Do you squat Gregboi, you have some firm ass-cheeks.” Jas confessed, rubbing her hand across each check.  
“I exercise with Haast, I have to keep fit incase of emergencies.” Gregory said, spilling some information unexpectedly, not realizing the importance of what he said.   
“Emergencies huh? Interesting.” Reese responded, not asking too many questions, instead waiting for Gregory to be pleasured more, reducing his stress levels on the subject. Taking his long erection, he grazed up and down Gregory’s hole, tempting him with his moist tip. “You don’t mind if I go bareback right? We’re freshly out of johnnies.” he lied, pushing his tip in to speed up Gregory’s decision.  
“Erm, nah I guess not.” he replied with a moan, watching as Jas made her way around to his head, confronting him with her leopard print underwear.  
“You want some of this?” she said seductively, running her hands through the sides of her panties and pulling them down slowly, presenting herself to Gregory’s face.   
“I...would...love that.” he moaned gracefully, about to lean forward to lick it, before Reese’s whole length entered him, pushing him forward into Jas’ crotch unexpectedly. Jas gave out a playful moan as she pushed his head into her, giving Reese a high five as he pounded his ass with some speed.  
Despite being somewhat painful, Gregory moaned loudly as he indulged himself on Jas’ clitrous while also trying to switch the pain for pleasure that was coming from his ass. Pounding hard, Reese gave out long strides of air from his lungs as he pounded the asshole, leaning down to grasp Gregory’s member, caressing the tip to only discover more and more precum. At the sensation of a hand massaging his sensitive head, Gregory became overloaded with sensations and tastes, making him climax all over Reese’s fingers.   
“Oh Gregory! Thanks buddy! I needed some lube.” Reese laughed maniacally, using the still hot load to give his own member some lubricant.   
“I didn’t think you’d cum so early Pickle, you better wait for us too, eh?” Jas lied. She knew he’d arrive sooner than her and Reese, since he’s been wanting this for a long time.   
Gregory quivered at the continuous movements of Reese cock, trying to focus on Jas more as he was overcome with sensitivity due to his arrival. He licked up and down, suckling on certain areas to give her the best pleasure, to which Jas moaned constantly as he did so.   
“You like that baby?” Reese spoke to Jas, moaning himself at the sight of his girlfriend enjoying herself, “You gotta love a good blowjob, say Gregory, come give me one while I get a taste of that pussy instead.” Reese demanded, taking his member out of the green haired boy, slapping his cheeks as he did so. 

Leaning back on the sofa, Reese extended his legs apart, directioning Jas to put her leg over his shoulder, giving him ample access to her parts. She did so accordingly, happy to allow her boyfriend to blow her rather than Gregory, who was already kneeling on the floor. Reese grasped the green locks of his hair, and forced his head onto his cock, pushing it up and down.   
“Ahhh, there we go. Mouth on my dick, and pussy in my mouth. What a good combo.” he giggled to himself, putting his tongue out as much as he could, giving a long lick along Jas. A sharp moan came from her, as she pushed his head deeper into herself. After some time the sounds of pleasure and the taste of his lover made Reese ejaculated into Gregory’s mouth, unbeknownst to Gregory, who gagged at the feeling of hot liquid dripping down his throat.   
“Oh boy...that’s the good stuff.” he continued to lick, pulling Gregory’s head from his member, to rid the sensitivity of his climax. Jas enjoyed the noise of Reese so much, she pulled his hand up to enter her vagina, redirecting his head to her clitorus. Reese moved his hand with such speeds, and shook his head vigorously along her, giving her that final climax of the threesome. 

“Oh my god, that was so good.” Jas giggled, collapsing onto the sofa and breathing heavily, Reese running his fingers through her hair as she did so to calm her arousal.  
“Well now, wasn’t that amazing Gregboi?” Reese complimented, wiggling his finger to direct him to the couch to sit with them. After some struggle, Gregory got to his feet using his legs only, since his hands were still bound.  
“We can do that again next week, at your place though. If you like, me and Jas can make our way there ahead of time, if you give us a key. We’ll set everything up.” Reese offered, smiling at Gregory, fooling him with a kind face.  
“I’ll have to think about it, but that sounds like a good idea.” he nodded, closing his eyes to relax after the sexual activity. “You must never tell Haast this okay?” Gregory asked once more.  
Reese smiled and laughed, knowing he has all the blackmail he needs to get more information on Haast. He turned to look at Gregory, nodded, and said “Not a word.”


End file.
